Mala Hierba
by Clarissa03
Summary: A él no le gustan los secretos y ella tiene demasiados de esos… ¿Qué pasara cuando dos personalidades tan diferentes se vean enfrentadas dentro de un huracán de pasión y deseo?... Universo Alterno/Sin Magia
1. Chapter 1

**Mala Hierba**

* * *

_**Él era un hombre que no daba un paso adelante si este no era planeado con antelación, así era todo en su vida, inclusive en su próximo matrimonio, para el cual había escogido a la esposa perfecta…**_

_**Ella era un espíritu libre, rebelde por naturaleza, le gustaba que el destino la guiara a donde tuviera que ir. Nunca le ha importado lo que piensen los demás de ella, por lo cual siempre se ve envuelta en escándalos…**_

_**A él no le gustan los secretos y ella tiene demasiados de esos…**_

_**¿Qué pasara cuando dos personalidades tan diferentes se vean enfrentadas dentro de un huracán de pasión y deseo?...**_

_**Eso sin contar que él se casaría con la hermana de ella…**_

* * *

_**La comenzare pronto  
**_


	2. Prólogo

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

**Prólogo**

Toda historia tiene un principio y ésta no será la excepción. Pero en esta oportunidad no nos remontaremos al inicio de todo, sino que solamente a unos cuantos años antes…

- ¡Vamos puja, muchacha, falta muy poco para que todo termine!

La joven cayó nuevamente rendida a la cama, no podía hacerlo, estada muy cansada, ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Un hombre algunos años mayor a la joven se acercó a ella y le limpió el sudor de su frente.

- Vamos pequeña, falta poco, tú puedes hacerlo –le dijo con ternura.

La muchacha se levantó con ayuda de hombre hasta quedar nuevamente sentada en la cama, y por última vez pujó con todas sus fuerzas.

El llanto del bebe llenó la habitación, la muchacha se dejó caer en la cama totalmente rendida.

La partera acercó al bebe hacía la madre, pero ésta no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tomarlo ni siquiera por verlo.

- ¿No quieres conocerlo? ¿No quieres saber si fue niña o niño? –le dijo el hombre mientras se arrodillaba para quedar cara a cara con la muchacha.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero verlo, no quiero conocerlo, no quiero tocarlo… -negaba mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas con un llanto incontrolable-. No puedo… si lo hago no voy a poder sacar jamás esa imagen de mi cabeza…

El hombre asintió habían hablado de eso millones de veces y la decisión ya estaba tomada.

- ¿Estás segura?, está va ser la última oportunidad en que lo puedas ver, la asistente social está esperando afuera para llevarse al bebe.

La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza, con lo cual la partera salió de la habitación llevándose al bebe recién nacido…

Una vez solos la joven abrió nuevamente los ojos y toma la mano del hombre.

- Gracias… por acompañarme, por ayudarme… por favor asegúrate de que este bien, que lo quieran…-le dijo mientras se le cerraban los ojos, ya que el calmante que le habían administrado estaba haciendo efecto.

- Jamás te dejaría sola menos en un momento como este, sabes que eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Pero la muchacha ya había dejado de escuchar, se encontraba profundamente dormida.

El hombre salió de la habitación asegurándose de que joven se encontrara bien, afuera lo esperaba la partera, y una mujer de mediana edad que era la asistente social.

- ¿Está todo en orden? –le preguntó a ésta última apenas llegó a su lado.

- Sí, el matrimonio que adaptará al bebe ya está en camino hacía aquí, han debido de tomar un avión pero a más tardar mañana se reunirán conmigo.

Él asintió, dudo un poco pero al final le preguntó lo que tanto le inquietaba.

- ¿Está segura que son buenas personas y cuidaran y querrán al bebe?

La mujer le sonrió de forma maternal, había pasado por ese momento demasiadas veces durante de su trabajo de asistente social.

- No se preocupe, elegí personalmente al matrimonio que lo adoptará. Ellos no pueden tener hijos por lo que anhelan la llegada de este bebe más que nada en el mundo.

Él le sonrió, pero era sonrisa triste, recordó a la mujer que estaba algunos metros de él, en otra habitación descansando. Sabía que ella algún día se arrepentiría de su decisión, solo esperaba que en ese momento él estuviera a su lado para poder ayudarla a soportar ese dolor y la pesada culpa que la seguiría por el resto de su vida.


	3. Capítulo 1

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

**Capítulo 1**

En la Actualidad…

De nuevo esa misma pesadilla, hace años que no la tenía, pero desde que había regresado a vivir a la Capital no había noche que no soñara con eso.

Se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia el balcón de la habitación y dejó que el aire helado de la madrugada la refrescara.

Había decidido alojarse en un hotel mientras tanto ya que todavía no estaba preparada para ver a su familia, primero debía estar algunos días a solas, asimilando la decisión que había tomado al volver.

Pero antes de volver se había asegurado de que ese hombre no estuviera en allí, ya que a pesar de que todos la vieran a ella como una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma, conocía demasiado bien sus debilidades y una de ellas era él, y el miedo pero sobre todo el odio que le tenía.

Se levantó un poco la manga de la camiseta de su pijama dejando ver en su brazo izquierdo, entre su codo y la muñeca, un tatuaje de una rosa roja rodeada de espinas negras. Para todos los que lo vieran, no era más que un tatuaje extravagante, pero en realidad ese tatuaje ocultaba una de las partes más dolorosas de su vida.

Volvió a su cama, rogando poder dormir tranquila aunque sea un par de horas, y así dejar de escuchar llantos de bebes entre sueños.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco Malfoy levantó el teléfono de su escritorio.

- Draco, amor, soy yo, por favor no cuelgues.

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar la voz desesperada de la mujer por la otra línea, le había dicho a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas de ella, pero de alguna manera Pansy había conseguido hablar con él.

- Pansy no tenemos nada de qué hablar, lo pasamos bien mientras estuvimos juntos, pero ya termino.

Se escuchó un sollozo al otro lado de la línea y Draco deseó poder colgar, pero ante todo era un caballero.

- Pero yo te amo… ¡No puedes dejarme!

- Quedamos de acuerdo desde principio que no habrían ataduras así que ahora no vengas…

- Es por ella ¿cierto? –lo interrumpió la mujer.

- No sé de qué estás hablando –Draco ya se estaba cansando de tener esa conversación sin sentido alguno.

- De Ginevra, la hermana de Hermione. Te enteraste del regreso de ella y por eso terminaste conmigo.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Pansy –su voz sonó fría.

- No tienes idea de cuánto me alegro de que ella te vea solamente como un hermano –ya no había rastro de tristeza en la voz de Pansy-. Cuando te canses de perseguirla, te estaré esperando. Porque te aseguro que tarde o temprano volverás conmigo.

Draco colgó el teléfono con un movimiento brusco, en este momento se arrepentía profundamente de haber tenido una relación con Pansy, pero en su momento le había parecido una mujer además de hermosa, divertida. La había conocido por Hermione, ya que era su mejor amiga.

Lo único que esperaba era que no hiciera un escándalo en la noche en la fiesta de compromiso de Hermione y Harry, ya que con el escándalo de la llegada de Ginevra era suficiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Observaba el paisaje que la rodeaba a través de la ventanilla del coche, mientras se dirigía hacia la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana.

Al fin conocería al famoso Harry Potter, su hermana había hablado tanto de él que Ginny presentía que no le quedaba ningún detalle de su vida por conocer. Según su hermana era el hombre perfecto, pero Ginny sabía por experiencia propia que ningún hombre era perfecto y estaban años luz de serlo. Él hombre era el ser más primitivo que podría existir, se dejaba guiar solamente por sus instintos, y en el hombre su instinto se encontraba en su entrepierna, se dijo Ginny de forma cínica.

Nadie esperaba su aparición en la fiesta y eso le gustaba, le encantaba que la gente la encontrara impredecible.

Sacó un espejo de su pequeño bolso para retocarse el maquillaje, tenía que estar perfecta ya que volvería a estar frente a su familia después de varios años.

Lo peor de todo sería ver a su madre, nunca se había llevado bien con ella y esto empeoró en su último año del instituto, ese año que le había cambiado la vida para siempre…

Ese año en el cual había aprendido a no confiar nunca en un hombre. Todos los hombres de su vida la habían traicionado, bueno no todos, se corrigió, Draco era único hombre al que sería capaz inclusive de confiarle su vida, por algo era la única persona que conocía todos sus secretos, hasta el más terrible de ellos.

Hoy en cambio era ella quien usaba a los hombres, era ella quien lograba seducirlos y tener el poder sobre ellos, jamás se dejaba dominar y mucho menos enamorar por unos de ellos.

Ginny sonrió fríamente, al fin le hacía justicia a su apodo "Mala Hierba"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Eres Feliz?

Hermione se dio vuelta entre los brazos de su prometido y le sonrió.

- Nunca he sido más feliz.

Y efectivamente así lo era, había encontrado al hombre perfecto y tanto la familia de él como la de ella estaban felices con su próximo enlace, todos los envidiaban ya que era la pareja perfecta: Ricos, jóvenes y hermosos.

- Todavía me cuesta creer que seré tu esposa.

- Pero así será. ¿La estás pasando bien en la fiesta?

Hermione asintió.

- Por supuesto, está reunida toda la gente que quiero, solamente falta mi hermana pequeña.

- Ah Ginevra, a la que todos conocen como "Mala Hierba" –dijo Harry enarcando una de sus cejas

Hermione giro los ojos en blanco.

- Nunca me ha gustado ese apodo, se lo puso mi madre cuando Ginny era pequeña y hacia alguna travesura mi padre se preocupaba y mi mamá siempre decía, no te preocupes Arthur, mala hierba nunca muere. Y fue así como después todos la conocían como ese apodo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y a ella nunca le molestó?

- No, inclusive llegué a pensar que a ella le gustaba.

- ¿Tú madre y ella nunca se llevaron bien?

Hermione negó con la cabeza con expresión triste.

- Fue así desde el momento en que nos adoptaron a las tres, cuando Ginny apenas era una bebe, Luna tenía cuatro años y yo dos, toda la vida han discutido aunque sea por la menor de las cosas. Como sabes, mi abuela, la mamá de mi papá, nunca se ha llevado bien con mi madre, ya que cuando mi mamá conoció a mi papá él estaba comprometido para casarse con otra mujer –Hermione hizo una mueca tratando de acordarse de algo-, creo que se llamaba Molly o algo por el estilo –se encogió de hombros-, mi abuela nunca le perdonó a mi papá que dejara a esa mujer para casarse con mi mamá. Tiempo después descubrieron que mi mamá no podía tener hijos y eso empeoró aún más la relación de ella con mi abuela, fue ahí cuando mi papá decidió adoptar. Fueron mis padres junto a mi abuela a una casa hogar y bueno –Hermione se encogió de hombros-, ahí nos vieron a Luna a mi y decidieron adoptarnos.

- ¿Y Ginevra?

Una sonrisa cruzó por la cara de Hermione.

- A Ginny la encontró mi abuela, cuando mis padres habían empezado hacer el papeleo de la adopción de Luna y mía, mi abuela se acercó a los cuneros y ahí vio a Ginny, a mi Abu le encantó desde que la vio, además que tenía el cabello tan rojo como el de ella y el de mi padre, cualquier diría que verdaderamente parecerían padre e hija. Mi madre se opuso diciendo que dos niñas eran más que suficiente, pero mi papá por primera vez se opuso a ella y dijo que adoptarían también a Ginny. Al ir creciendo Ginny cada vez se parecía más a mi abuela ya que pasaba todo el tiempo con ella, Ginny era de un espíritu libre al igual que mi abuela, además que era rebelde y pasaba haciendo travesuras.

- Todos los niños hacen travesuras –comentó Harry.

- Sí, pero Ginny lo siguió haciendo hasta grande y cada vez esas travesuras eran más grandes, y las hacía solamente para provocar a mi madre, y mi padre siempre terminaba defendiéndola, porque sospechaba que Ginny hacía todo eso solamente para llamar la atención de ella.

- Pero un día todo terminó mal, fue el último año del instituto de Ginny, en ese tiempo Luna estaba en la universidad estudiando y yo me encontraba viajando en Europa con un grupo de amigas por lo que te voy a contar ahora lo sé de bocas de terceros. Ginny en ese tiempo se empezó a comportar más rara de lo normal, hasta que mi padre descubrió que ella estaba teniendo una relación con uno de sus profesores, él era un hombre recién salido de la Universidad por lo que le llevaba unos siete u ocho años a Ginny- Mis padres fueron hablar con el director del colegio para que echaran a ese hombre pero Ginny al ver lo que estaba pasando lo defendió, les dijo que ellos se amaban y que se escaparían si ellos intentaban separarlos.

- ¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Harry.

- Él hombre lo negó todo y acuso a Ginny de haberlo seducido y acosado. Y todos sabiendo lo rebelde y problemática que era mi hermana le creyeron a él, ni siquiera mi padre le creyó a Ginny y él siempre la había apoyado. Mi madre dijo que estaba cansada de ser el hazme reír de la sociedad por tener una hija como ella y mi padre la apoyó, eso fue lo que más le dolió a Ginny, ya que sintió que mi padre la traicionaba. Fue ahí cuando Ginny se fue de la casa a vivir con mi abuela, y por los dos meses que vivió ahí no hablo ni con mi padre ni con mi madre.

- Pasó un par de meses y mi papá decidió hacer las paces con Ginny, porque esos meses sin hablar con ella los había pasado muy mal, ya que para él ella era la niña de sus ojos. Cuando llegó a la casa de mi abuela estaba decidido hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que mi hermana lo perdonara y regresara a la casa, pero llegó muy tarde, Ginny esa misma mañana se había ido del país con dinero que le dio mi abuela. Mi papá quería averiguar a donde se había ido, pero mi abuela le dijo que no lo hiciera, que Ginny se encontraba muy herida y que por el momento necesitaba estar sola, crecer y madurar.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Harry habló.

- ¿Tú le habrías creído que era inocente?

- Sí –contestó segura-. Ginny era irresponsable, rebelde, pero nunca fue mentirosa y nunca le haría daño a otra persona.

- ¿Ese hombre como se llama?

Hermione se quedó un instante en silencio como si tratara de recordarlo.

- Creo que se llamaba Rabastan Lestrange, no me acuerdo muy bien, ya que ese es un tema prohibido en la casa de mis padres.

- ¿Desde cuándo que no se ven?

- Hace casi cinco años. Solamente mantenemos contacto con ella a través de cartas o de Internet.

- ¿Cuándo llegará?

Hermione sonrió.

- Con Ginny nunca se sabe nada, ella llegará cuando menos lo esperemos.

La noche pasó rápida entre bailes y champán, ya faltaba poco para que la fiesta terminara cuando las puertas del salón del hotel donde se hacía la fiesta se abrieron.

Por ella entro una hermosa mujer con el cabello del color del fuego y con un vestido de múltiples colores, y por lo que pudo apreciar Harry también éste era demasiado corto, estaba seguro que si la mujer hacía cualquier movimiento brusco se le vería la ropa interior, la mujer usaba unos guantes negros que le cubrían los brazos.

Harry no podía quitar la mirada del cuerpo de la mujer, en cualquier otra ese vestido se había visto vulgar pero en ella se veía perfecto, nunca había conocido a una mujer que pudiera exudar tanta sensualidad.

Harry escuchó a su espalda como una copa se rompía, se dio vuelta y vio lo pálida que estaba su suegra viendo a la mujer que había llegado, Arthur, el padre de Hermione, también estaba pálido pero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, fue en ese minuto que Harry cayó en cuenta en que esa mujer era la que sería su nueva cuñada, la famosa "Mala Hierba".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny caminó bajo la atenta mirada de todos los invitados, poco le importaba lo que pensaran ellos.

Miró todos los rostros hasta que encontró a la persona que buscaba con tanto ahínco.

- ¡Draco, muñeco! –Grito fuerte sin importarle la desaprobación en la cara de algunos invitados.

Draco al verla soltó una carcajada y sonriendo abrió los brazos para que se acercara.

Ginny corrió hacia él y Draco la levanto en sus brazos, dando vueltas con ella.

Harry enarcó una de sus cejas, había tenido razón, gracias su efusivo abrazo Ginevra le había mostrado sus bragas a todos los presentes.

- ¡Ginevra! –le gritó Amelia horrorizada por el comportamiento de su hija.

Ginny aún riendo se separó de Draco.

- Te extrañé, muñeco –le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y yo a ti –le dijo Draco acariciándole la mejilla-. Ahora ve a saludar a tu Papá que ya no aguanta más sin poder verte.

Ginny dejó de sonreír y miró hacia donde estaba su padre.

- Ginny, cariño, ya han pasado cinco años, es hora de perdonar ¿no crees?.

Ginny no le respondió, camino hacia donde se encontraba toda su familia.

- Hija… -murmuró Arthur acercándose a Ginny, quien se había quedado parada frente a ellos.

- Papá.

Arthur se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza.

- No sabes como te extrañé pequeña.

Ginny lo abrazó sin dejar notar ningún sentimiento en su expresión, ese era un arte que había aprendido a utilizar desde pequeña.

Después saludo a sus dos hermanas, quienes se alegraron de verla nuevamente, y después a su madre quien le dio una fría bienvenida, pero Ginny no espera más de ella.

Finalmente se encontró cara a cara con el prometido de su hermana.

- ¿Y tú debes ser el novio? Harry Potter ¡Si hasta nombre de príncipe tiene! –comentó Ginny acercándose a Harry.

- Y tú debes ser la famosa Ginevra.

Ginny hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Ginny. Nunca me ha gustado que me digan Ginevra. –dijo Ginny

Harry enarcó una de sus cejas.

- ¿Así?, ¿Y por qué?

Ginny le iba a contestar cuando su madre la interrumpió oportunamente.

- Harry, dime cuando llega esa preciosa sobrina que tienes.

Harry sonrió.

- En una semana más la tendremos aquí. Mis padres están felices de que se venga a vivir con nosotros.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sobrina?, por lo que me contó Hermione pensé que eras hijo único.

- No Ginny… -comenzó a explicarle nerviosa Hermione.

- Mi hermano y su esposa murieron en un accidente aéreo hace más de dos años, dejando huérfana a mi sobrina –contestó serio Harry, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema y menos con desconocidos.

- ¿Y si fue hace tanto tiempo porque no la trajiste antes a vivir con ustedes?

- Ginny no seas tan entrometida –Amelia fulminó con la mirada a Ginny, pero ésta no se dio por aludida y siguió esperando la respuesta de Harry.

- Los padres de Florencia mi cuñada, decidieron cuidar a la niña, pero ahora como me caso, le puedo dar un verdadero hogar a mi sobrina, así que me cedieron su custodia.

- Así que tú y Hermione pasarán a ser sus padres.

Hermione asintió.

- Estoy deseando que llegue –contesto abrazando a su prometido.

- ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás, hija? –preguntó Arthur a su hija.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. Bueno si me disculpan es hora de irme.

- ¡Pero si acabas de llagar! –exclamó Hermione.

Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

- Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver.

Aunque era mentira, necesitaba irse, el ver a todos de nuevo le había afectado más de lo que creía.

- No cambiaste en nada, Ginny –le dijo Luna riendo a su hermana pequeña.

Ginny pensó en lo equivocada que estaba, había cambiado y mucho, pero era algo que nadie se daba cuenta aún, y si era por ella nunca lo harían.

Con un gesto con la cabeza se despidió y se encaminó hacia la puerta atrayendo nuevamente la mirada de todos hacia ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Encontraste algo?

El muchacho que vestía completamente de negro asintió.

- Fui a la fiesta de compromiso como me dijiste, esperé varias horas, y cuando ya me iba llegó una mujer.

El hombre de cabellos claros con algunas hebras plateadas y de unos treinta y ocho años que lo escuchaba atento sonrió.

- Era ella ¿cierto?

- Sí, es la misma mujer de la foto que me mostrarte.

- ¿Estaba sola? –le preguntó.

- Si, no estaba acompañada por ningún hombre.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

- No me refiero a eso, quiero saber si traía a un niño o una niña junto a ella.

- No, como te dije venía completamente sola, también averigüé en el hotel que se aloja y te aseguro que ahí también está sola.

A sí que al final se había deshecho del bebe, se dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba frente a la chimenea, quizás inclusive abortó cuando se fue de la ciudad. El hombre se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, en realidad le importaba poco el destino que había tenido ese niño. Ahora lo único que le importaba era que ella había vuelto… después de cinco años estaría nuevamente frente a ella, pero esta vez no dejaría que se escapara.


	4. Capítulo 2

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

**Capítulo 2**

Ginny estaba molesta, todos los que la conocían sabían que no le gustaba madrugar y que cuando la obligaban hacerlo se levantaba molesta e idiota.

Se ajustó los lentes de sol mientras esperaba que el ascensor subiera hacia la oficina de Draco, esperaba que él tuviera una buena escusa para haberla citado tan temprano.

El ascensor se detuvo y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de su amigo. El edificio era hermoso al igual que la decoración de éste. No le sorprendía que Draco con apenas dieciocho años hubiera sido capaz de hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia Malfoy cuando su abuelo había muerto, de eso ya casi doce años. Draco había sido criado por sus abuelos tras la muerte de sus padres en un accidente aéreo, su abuelo desde pequeño le enseño el manejo de la empresa y con la ayuda de él y del papá de Ginny, quien era su padrino, Draco aprendió todo lo necesario para manejar la empresa que había fundado su abuelo.

En la actualidad él vivía junto a Druella, su abuela, quien era también la mejor amiga de Cedrella la abuela de Ginny. Draco se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solucionando los problemas en que ambas amigas se metían constantemente, siempre decía que cuando las dos estaban juntas cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Ginny entró a la oficina sin siquiera anunciarse, Draco solamente le sonrió con burla al verla.

- No te rías –lo amenazo Ginny apuntándolo con un dedo-. Por tu seguridad espero que tengas un buen motivo para hacerme levantar tan temprano… ¡si es casi de madrugada!

- Ginny no seas exagerada, además no es de madrugada… ¡si son más de las nueve de la mañana! –le contestó imitándola.

Ginny caminó hasta un sofá y se acostó en él.

- Bien habla para así poder volver a dormir.

Draco se sentó en un sillón frente a ella.

- Ginny necesito que me prestes atención.

- Eso hago –contestó Ginny que seguía con los lentes puestos, por lo que Draco no podía notar que tenía los ojos cerrados apunto de quedarse dormida.

- ¡Ginny¡ -le espetó

Ginny de mala gana se sentó y se sacó los lentes.

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué estas de mal humor?... ya se peleaste con tu rubia de turno.

- Pansy no tiene nada que ver con esto –dijo en tono cortante, no tenía intención de hablar con ella de sus relaciones.

- ¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿la amiga de Hermione? –Ginny soltó una gran carcajada-. Draco con esa confesión tengo que admitir que me acabas de quitar el sueño. Pero tienes que saber que esa mujer es una cabeza hueca… tengo que decirte Draco, que vas de mal en peor.

- Ginny no te metas en eso –le dijo Draco secamente, lo cual provocó que Ginny se riera aún más.

- ¿Sabes?, lo que no entiendo es por qué todas tus novias siempre carecen de cerebro. ¿Acaso no sabes que existen mujeres con un poco más de materia gris?

- ¿Acaso te estás ofreciendo Ginevra? –le preguntó Draco sonriéndole coquetamente.

Ginny resopló no de forma muy femenina.

- No duraríamos ni un día, yo no aguantaría tus manías ni tú mi locura.

- ¿Manías?, ¿Cuáles manías?

Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

- Otro día hablaremos de eso, ahora dime porqué estoy aquí en vez de estar en mi quinto sueño.

Draco volvió a su expresión sería en ese instante por lo que Ginny frunció el ceño ante este hecho.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Estuve haciendo algunas averiguaciones –dijo Draco sin quitarle los ojos de encima-. Y pensé que lo mejor sería que te enteras por mí que por otra persona.

- Por favor Draco, déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez por todas que pasa –dijo Ginny impaciente.

- Es sobre Rabastian Lestrange

El solo escuchar ese nombre hizo que todo el cuerpo de Ginny se tensara.

- No quiero hablar de él –le dijo poniéndose de pie para irse, pero siendo detenida por Draco.

- Ya sé que me dejaste claro hace mucho que no querías saber nada de él, y que la única vez que me preguntaste sobre ese hombre fue para saber si seguía en la Capital o no, para así tú poder volver. Pero creo que es necesario que sepas esto.

- Di lo que tengas que decir.

Draco le hizo una señal a Ginny para que se volviera a sentar y después lo hizo nuevamente él.

- Desde hace algunos años he estado averiguando sobre él pero como tú nunca quisiste saber nada nunca te comenté esto. Al año que tú fuiste del país él se casó.

La cara de Ginny seguía sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

- Se casó con una mujer de mucho dinero de la edad de él, cuando se casaron su esposa tenía una enfermedad terminal por lo que seis meses después murió, dejando a Lestrange como un rico viudo.

- Muy conveniente ¿no? –dijo Ginny con frialdad.

Draco asintió.

- Quería que te enterarás de esto por mí y no por otra persona.

Ginny se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente mientras se ponía de pié.

- No sé porque montas tanto revuelo por eso, si yo ya he olvidado todo, ni siquiera me importa, es un pasado completamente borrado.

- Puedes mentirle a cualquiera, Ginevra, pero a mí no.

Ginny que en ese minuto caminaba hacia la puerta se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

- No miento –dijo con aspereza.

- Claro que lo haces –le aseguró sin amedrentarse ante el enfado que estaba teniendo Ginny-. No has olvidado nada. Puede que hayas querido borrar las marcas físicas, pero las de tu alma nunca lo has podido hacer y ambos sabemos que no lo podrás hacer nunca. Recuerda que era yo quien estuvo contigo en todo ese tiempo, y que aunque intentaste dejar todo en el pasado no pudiste.

- No estuviste conmigo cuando todo pasó –al minuto que dijo eso Ginny se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Lo sé –dijo Draco atormentado-. Y créeme que no hay día que no me arrepienta no haberme dado cuanta antes de que lo te estaba pasando.

Ginny se acercó a él y le apretó el brazo con cariño.

- No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que pasó, además no tenías porque cuidarme a cada momento. Además que cuando te pedí ayuda tú no dudaste ni un minuto en hacerlo y no me dejaste sola en ningún momento en todos estos años.

Draco tomo la muñeca izquierda de Ginny dibujando con un dedo la flor tatuada en ella.

- No fue buena idea ¿cierto?-subió los ojos hacia la joven-. Te tatuaste esa rosa para borrar la horrible cicatriz que te recordaba ese maldito día, pero hubiera sido mejor dejarla tal cual, ya que cada vez que vez esa rosa los recuerdos son más fuertes ¿no?.

Ginny asintió, no le podía mentir a Draco, necesitaba ser sincera con alguien.

En ese minuto el celular de Ginny comenzó a sonar y ella se apresuró a contestarlo.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó.

A medida de que Ginny escuchaba a la persona al otro lado de la línea en su cara comenzó a aparecer una sonrisa cada vez más grande, hasta que soltó una gran carcajada llena de humor.

Draco sonrió al verla tan feliz.

- No te preocupes yo le digo a Draco, estoy con él en estos momentos. Y no te preocupes no le hagas caso a Amelia, ya sabes lo histérica que se pone cuando las cosas no resultan como ella quiere. Nos vemos adiós –Ginny cortó la comunicación con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- La boda de Hermione no será la próxima semana –le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y por eso estas tan feliz? ¿No quieres que tu hermana se case con Harry?

Ginny le restó importancia con un gesto con la mano.

- A mi me da igual que Hermione se case con su principito mientras ella sea feliz.

Draco enarcó una de sus cejas al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto Ginny al novio de su hermana.

- ¿Principito? –preguntó con voz burlona.

Ginny asintió

- ¿Acaso no lo has visto? –preguntó incrédula-. Es alto, pelo oscuro y ojos claros, tiene el porte y la presencia que solo da el dinero y el poder, estoy segura que en toda su vida nadie le ha negado nada.

Draco la miró en silencio. Cómo que Ginny se había fijado demasiado en el novio de su hermana, se dijo.

- ¿Sabes? No me gustan los hombres como él -continuó hablando Ginny-. Apenas estuve cinco minutos con él y me di cuenta que es de esos que no dan un paso adelante sin haberlo planeado meticulosamente, de esos que siempre quieren que las cosas se hagan a su manera –Ginny se estremeció como si tuviera frió-. Me hace acordar tanto a…

- No –Draco la detuvo-. Conozco a Harry, puede que sea duro y frió en los negocios, pero no se parece en nada a ese bastardo de Rabastian, te lo aseguro.

Ginny se encogió de hombros sin creerle mucho.

- Si Hermione es feliz con él todo está bien.

- Dejemos ese tema de lado, mejor dime como es eso que la boda fue suspendida.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no dije que la suspendieron solo te dije que ya no será la próxima semana. Los novios decidieron atrasarla un mes porque tuvieron un problema con algunos de los proveedores. Imagínate, Amelia está histérica por que todos sus planes fueron cambiados.

Ginny desde que tenía un poco más de diez años había dejado de llamar mamá a Amelia, ya que para ella nunca había sido una verdadera madre.

- Entonces te estabas riendo al imaginarte a tu madre en uno de sus famosos ataque de histeria –comentó Draco entendiendo al fin.

Ginny asintió.

- La pobre de Hermione no aguanta verla a sí y al final siempre termina accediendo a sus caprichos y así que será mejor que vaya para allá para asegurarme que eso no ocurra.

- Ginny prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería.

- Draco, pero si yo no sería capaz de hacer nada malo –dijo con inocencia.

- Prométemelo.

- Bien, te lo prometo. No haré nada malo mientras Amelia se comporte y no manipule a nadie.

Draco se quedó observando cómo su amiga salía de la oficina. Era verdad que aún seguía culpándose por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Ginny, aún podía recordar como hace cinco años atrás al abrir la puerta de su departamento vio a una Ginny con la cara llena de lágrimas y con la ropa con sangre… su sangre. Esa era una imagen que jamás se sacaría de su cabeza. Desde ese día se juró que jamás la dejaría sola y que cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño tendrían que primero pasar sobre él.

Ginny iba caminando hacia la puerta de la mansión de sus padres, pero se detuvo al ver jugar a una niña pequeña en el jardín.

Ginny frunció el ceño, ya que hacía años que no había un niño en la casa de sus padres y además era sabido por todos que su madre no era muy fanática de los niños, ya que decía que le alteraban los nervios, y si había algo en lo que Ginny se parecía a su madre, era precisamente en eso.

La niña siguió jugando sin percatarse de la presencia de la mujer.

Ginny pudo ver que la pequeña tenía el cabello de un castaño claro, pero el sol le daba algunos reflejos pelirrojos. Calculó que debía de rondar entre los tres o cuatro años de edad.

La niña levantó la cabeza y al ver a Ginny le sonrió.

Tenía los ojos más azules que había visto jamás, y para su sorpresa Ginny se vio devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La niña se levantó y corrió hacia ella.

- Hola, ¿tú eres mi nueva mamá? –preguntó animada con su dulce voz.

"Mamá", esa palabra dejó helada a Ginny sin poder hablar.

Harry se jactaba se ser un hombre con mucha paciencia, pero en ese instante ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada, si su madre o Amelia hacían otra queja más estaba seguro que estallaría.

Miró a su prometida y vio como ésta trataba de tranquilizar a ambas mujeres en vez de ser al revés, ya que más que mal la novia era Hermione y era ella quien debería de tener un ataque de histeria y no las otras dos mujeres.

Pero así era Hermione, siempre le gustaba ver a todo el mundo contento y feliz, en todos los meses que llevaban de novios nunca la había visto enojada o disgustada, siempre estaba tranquila y serena, era la perfección convertida en mujer, a veces demasiado perfecta, se dijo Harry.

Harry seguía escuchando como las mujeres hablaban pero ya más tranquilamente así que decidió ir a dar un paseo a los jardines y así ver como estaba su sobrina.

Iba caminando pero se detuvo que al ver que Ginevra observaba de lejos como jugaba la niña, el primer impulso de Harry fue ir a buscar a su sobrina ya que no confiaba en su nueva cuñada, había algo en ella que lo hacía mantenerse en constante guardia. Sin embargo decidió mantenerse cerca pero sin que ninguna de las dos lo vieran.

Vio como la niña le sonreía y segundos después Ginevra le devolvía la sonrisa. La niña corrió hacia ella y le preguntó esperanzada si ella era su nueva mamá.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver como Ginevra palidecía al escuchar a su sobrina. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a esa mujer para que reaccione de esa manera frente a una niña?, esa mujer escondía demasiados secretos para su gusto y lo mejor sería mantenerla alejada de él y de su nueva hija.


	5. Capítulo 3

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

**Capítulo 3**

Ginny retrocedió instintivamente.

- Te equivocas niña, yo no soy tú mamá –le dijo cuando pudo sacar la voz.

La niña hizo un puchero triste.

- Él me dijo que hoy conocería a mi nueva mamá.

- ¿Él?

La niña asintió y al hacerlo movió los bucles de su cabello.

- Tío Harry –la niña frunció el ceño de forma encantadora, como si estuviera pensando algo, para después negar con la cabeza rápidamente-. Mi nuevo papá, ¿sabes?, él me dijo que ahora lo llamara así si yo quería.

Ginny no dejaba de observar a la niña, aunque no tenía mucha experiencia con niños, y no quería tenerla ni ahora ni en el futuro, estaba segura que esa niña era muy madura para su edad, hablaba como si fuera una pequeña adulta.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

La niña mostró cuatro dedos.

- Me gustan tus dibujos –le dijo apuntando el brazo donde Ginny tenía su tatuaje-. Yo quiero también, por favor hazme uno ¿Si?

La niña tiró de su brazo y la hizo ir hacia donde ella tenía una gran cantidad de crayones y lápices adonde había estado entretenida coloreando. Se sentó e hizo que Ginny lo hiciera y después le alcanzó un lápiz y estiró su brazo.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Sí te hago un dibujo como el mío estoy segura que tu papá me mata.

La niña comenzó hacer pucheros e iba a comenzar a llorar, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco ya que sabía que la niña la estaba manipulando hábilmente para conseguir lo que quería.

- Bueno te voy hacer un dibujo pero después me dejas tranquila ¿está claro?

La niña asintió entusiasmada y sin ningún rastro de lágrimas.

- Quiero una flor como tú.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te parece mejor una Hada?

La niña se quedó un momento pensando, hasta que finalmente asintió.

Ginny trató de hacer el dibujo lo más rápido posible para así poder alejarse de esa niña que tanto la perturbaba.

- ¿Tú conoces a mi nueva mamá?

- Sí, es mi hermana. Listo termine –dijo Ginny dejando el lápiz en suelo y poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Me gusta! –dijo la niña dando saltitos sin dejar de mirar su brazo.

- ¡Alexandra Potter!

La voz del hombre hizo que la niña dejara de saltar inmediatamente.

Ginny sonrió al escuchar el nombre de la niña.

- Un nombre demasiado largo para una niña tan pequeña –dijo con burla.

La niña hizo una mueca chistosa.

- Me dice Alexandra solo cuando se enoja conmigo –le dijo a Ginny en forma de confidencia.

- ¿Y las otras veces como te dice?

- Lexi.

Ginny vio como Harry se acercaba hacia ellas con paso decidido.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños?

Ginny enarcó una de sus cejas.

- ¿Extraños?, que yo sepa pronto esta niña pasará a ser mi sobrina, así que yo no diría que soy una extraña. –Harry le había dado una escusa perfecta para alejarse de la niña, pero algo dentro de ella le había hecho responderle a ese hombre.

Harry no la tomó en cuenta y siguió hablando con la niña.

- ¿Qué te has hecho en el brazo?

- Ella me hizo un dibujo –después miró a la mujer-. ¿No me dijiste tu nombre?

- Ginny.

- Vamos adentro para que te laves y te quites ese dibujo antes que conozcas a Hermione y su familia.

- Pero... –la niña comenzó hacer pucheros.

- Nada de peros Alexandra –dijo Harry completamente serio.

¡Dios! Ese hombre era frió hasta con su hija, ni siquiera ella que no le gustaban los niños era tan fría cuando veía a uno.

- Ve, Lexi si mi madre te ve parecida a mí puede que le dé un ataque ahí mismo –dijo irónica.

La niña asintió. Le dijo adiós y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Harry esperó que Lexi desapareciera para volver hablar.

- No quiero que te acerques a ella, tú madre ya me dijo que podrías ser una mala influencia y lo menos que quiero es que se parezca a ti –dijo mirándola de los pies a la cabeza.

Ginny no se mostró ofendida tras lo dicho por Harry sino que todo lo contrario inclusive le sonrió.

- Ya me imagino todo lo que Amelia te dijo de mí.

- Solamente la verdad ¿no?

Ginny se encogió de hombros indiferente.

- Supongo.

- No te pareces en nada a tus hermanas –comentó mirándola fijamente

Ginny soltó una carcajada desprovista de humor.

- Si lo que quieres decir es que no soy tan delicada y hermosa como Luna, o inteligente ni sofisticada como Hermione, es cierto, no lo soy. No soy una buena persona y no pretendo fingir serlo, he hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa y de las cuales mucha gente se espantaría de solo saberlo.

Ginny pasó junto a él para dirigirse hacia la casa pero Harry la hizo detenerse tomándole uno de los brazos, el que contenía el tatuaje de la rosa.

Ginny tiró de su brazo salvajemente para soltarse del agarre de Harry.

- No vuelvas a tocarme –le dijo completamente pálida.

Harry la soltó lentamente con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny trató de respirar lentamente para que Harry no notara lo perturbada que estaba, no dejaba nunca que alguien le tocara ese brazo solamente lo hacía Draco, y eso después de mucho tiempo.

Ginny maldijo su suerte, hacía años había aprendido a no mostrarse débil frente a los demás y ahora justo tenía que bajar sus defensas frente a un hombre del cual no confiaba para nada.

- Tranquila no voy a volver a tocarte –dijo Harry con el tono más suave que pudo.

Sentía curiosidad por la reacción exagerada de Ginevra, bajo la mirada hacía donde Ginevra se acariciaba casi inconscientemente su muñeca izquierda. Harry maldijo en voz baja, no necesitaba ni quería preocuparse por Ginevra, después de todo lo que había escuchado hablar sobre ella, la única relación que quería tener con la hermana de su prometida era lo más esporádica posible, solamente verla como un pariente lejano, esos de los que aparecen cada cierta cantidad de años... pero ahora tenía serías dudas que lo que él deseaba se llevara a cabo.

Lexi escondida entre los arbustos no dejaba de mirar la escena, su tío quería que conociera a su nueva mamá a una tal Hermione, pero ella ya había decidido quien sería su nueva mamá y nadie la haría cambiar de decisión... su nueva mamá sería Ginny.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lexi se asustó al escuchar una voz detrás de ella por lo que se dio vuelta rápidamente, la que había hablado era una mujer alta y muy rubia, por su cara se notaba que no le gustaban los niños.

- Eres la sobrina de Harry ¿no?

Lexi asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo soy Amelia, la madre de Hermione.

- ¿Y de Ginny también? –preguntó animada.

- Lamentablemente –murmuró Amelia malhumorada-. Porque no entras a la casa, ahí está tu abuela y Hermione esperándote.

Lexi iba a comenzar a negar pero antes de poder hacerlo Amelia le dio un suave empujón hacia la casa y la niña tuvo que seguir su camino.

Amelia se acercó hacia los arbustos para ver que era lo que veía la niña con tanta insistencia antes de que ella llegara, ahí se encontraban Harry con Ginevra.

Se apresuró a caminar hacia ellos, sabía que no debía dejar mucho tiempo a Ginevra sola junto a Harry, no confiaba en ella y podía arruinar todos los planes que tenía para el matrimonio de Hermione.

- Harry así que aquí estas –dijo acercándose hacia la pareja-, tu madre y Hermione te esperan en el salón junto con tu adorable sobrina.

Harry asintió sin quitar le mirada de Ginny que ya había recuperado el color de sus mejillas.

- Bien, vamos entonces.

Amelia negó con la cabeza.

- Adelántate, yo voy en un minuto, primero necesito hablar con Ginevra.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la casa.

- ¿Qué pretendes? –le reprochó una vez que Harry se hubiera alejado lo suficiente.

Ginny enarcó una de sus cejas ante el tono de su madre.

- Buenos días Amelia, ¡Dios, tus modales cada vez dejan más que desear! –dijo Ginny llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente.

- Déjate de tonterías, y escúchame bien, mantente alejada de Harry y su sobrina, no quiero que arruines el matrimonio de tu hermana, además tu padre ha invertido demasiado dinero en crear una sociedad con la familia Potter. Hay demasiado en juego como para tú vengas y lo hundas todo.

- Amelia –dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza-. Como siempre tú preocupada solamente del dinero...

Amelia soltó una carcajada.

- Por favor, no vengas ahora con que a ti te preocupan los sentimiento de la familia, porque todos sabemos que no es así –se burlo su madre-. Eso lo dejaste más que claro hace cinco años atrás, cuando te acostabas con uno de tus profesores, sin siquiera pensar en la vergüenza que tendríamos que pasar todos nosotros cuando todo el mundo se enterara.

Ginny hizo todo lo posible para que su cara no mostrara expresión alguna, no le daría ese gusto a su madre.

- Así que me prohíbes que me acerque a ellos para de esa manera no arruinar ni la boda ni los millonarios negocios que hay entre las dos familias –dijo Ginny aparentando indiferencia.

- Al fin nos estamos entendiendo –dijo Amelia.

Ginny sonrió fríamente.

- Madre, a estas alturas deberías conocerme mejor y saber que me encanta lo prohibido.

Ginny se encaminó hacia la casa dejando sola a una furiosa Amelia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya era de noche y la mayoría de las personas de la Mansión de La Familia Weasley dormía, menos una.

Amelia bajó hacia el estudio y con cuidado para no hacer ruido buscó el número de teléfono en su agenda, había decidido anotarlo años atrás porque sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría necesitándolo.

Trataba de justificarse diciéndose que lo hacía por el bien de su familia... no dejaría que Ginny arruinara los planes de matrimonio de Hermione y Harry y menos aún los negocios que involucraban esa provechosa unión.

Si tenía que volver a traer a sus vidas a ese hombre lo haría, necesitaba mantener alejada a Ginny, y quien mejor para hacerlo que él hombre que amo tanto cuando fue una adolescente.


End file.
